


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Bob's daughter think they'll love her little brother more then her when he's born, so Frank goes to sort it out. At 3 a.m. He just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

They were woken by a high pitched cry sounding through the apartment.  
"...Bob." Frank mumbled half asleep, burrowing further into his warm pillow.  
The only response he got was muffled groan and a push off the bed.  
"Fine. See if I make you coffee in the morning. Bitch."  
He shuffled through the hall until he reached a for cracked slightly open.  
"...Abby? Baby, are you okay?"  
He waited at the door a second before he heard some sniffling. When he entered the room, his five year old daughter was holding her teddy bear, crying.  
"Abby?"  
It was only a second before he got an armful of five year old.  
"Hey, careful baby. Watch out for Daddy's tummy. We don't want to hurt Tommy, right?"  
At the mention of his pregnancy, Abby suddenly backed away with wide eyes before bursting into tears as she ran out of the room.  
"Abigail Nicole Bryar! What is the matter with you?!"  
Frank followed the sound of her crying to his bedroom and found her crying in Bob's arms.  
"...A-and daddy loves the new baby more than he loves m-m-me! I hate the new baby! I- I hate him! I hope he doesn't get born-ed!" She sobbed.  
"Why would you think that Abby?" Bob asked softly.  
"Cause I had a nightmare and I wanted a hug from daddy and he wouldn't let me because of the new baby!"  
Bob sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Abby, you know you have to be careful with daddys tummy."  
Suddenly Abby whimpered.  
"Y-you hate me too, don't you?! You love the new baby more too! Well I hate you! You and daddy!"  
Frank felt his heart crack, even if it was just 5 year old dramatics.  
Before Frank could say anything, Abby ran from the room.  
"Fuck."  
He once again followed her, this time to the living room. She was in the couch curled up with a pillow, sniffling in the dark every few seconds.  
"...Abby?"  
"...Go away."  
"Come here, Abby."  
She huffed but he could hear how much she truly thought he loved Tommy more then he loved her.  
"Why? So you can tell me too watch out for your tummy again? It's always about the baby! Well I don't want it!"  
"Abby, I love you so much. Yes,I also love the new baby, but I'll never love you less. When I had you in my tummy, I was careful then too. Please don't say you hate Dad and me, baby. It hurts my heart to think about. "  
She shuffled, trying to arrange herself.  
"I'm sorry, daddy. I promise."  
"Good. Now, how about you tell me what this nightmare was about?"

And just like that, Abby was fine again. And Frank just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you didn't think I made Abby like an average five year old. I was trying to draw of what i remember from being five, but i was also really depressed, anxious, and manic as a child. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
